


Pieces of Me | Kinkmas2020 One Piece One-Shots

by Discretionarily_Yours, xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Pieces of Me | Kinkmas2020 One Piece One-Shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cheating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smutt, Foreplay, Heavy Petting, Ice Play, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kink, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, No Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing Body Heat, Shower Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, blind fold, ship sex, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discretionarily_Yours/pseuds/Discretionarily_Yours, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN!!!!So this is a series of One-Shots that will include ones I am doing for what I call Kinkmas2020. I am currently plunking my way through the series and will write as I go.I also have added tags that will show up later because I will forget later making them intended tags. I will try to add more as I go and edit what I don’t use.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Reader, Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace & You, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/You, Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & You, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/You, ZoSan
Series: Pieces of Me | Kinkmas2020 One Piece One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032414
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. Kiss and Tell | Roronoa Zoro x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted the reader here (and probably in all of these) ate the chilly-chilly fruit and has control over ice and freezing.

“Hey, Sanji!” I said as I opened the galley door of the Going Merry and found Sanji cooking breakfast.  
  
“Morning $Name. What can I get for you?” He asked without turning to look at me, something I was eternally grateful for since he was way too over the top for me even before we had come to our understanding about how not interested in him I was.  
  
“Well, since you are cooking breakfast and I need to check on the freezer goods anyway, I thought I could take an inventory of our stores and water supply for you so you have some time to yourself before we landed in a few days. I’ll even compile a list of what we need so shopping will be easier.”  
  
Plating the food with his usual flourish, managing to keep ash out of the edibles from the cigarette in between his lips, he turned to me with a grateful smile.  
  
“That’s a very sweet gesture but you don’t need to do that. Ladies should…”  
  
Holding my hand palm down, fingers extended, I cut him off by freezing the floor up to his feet and leaving a sheen of frost on his shoes.  
  
“It’s okay, I insist.” My voice sharp but my smile wide.  
  
Permanently scarred from learning the hard way just how serious of a warning that was when I grabbed his clothed crotch and permafrost his cock the first time he was himself, he backtracked expertly.   
  
“Of course, of course, what was I thinking. If you are going down to the storage area anyway it makes perfect sense.” Lifting his feet carefully to make sure he could still move Sanji smiled and waved awkwardly. “I appreciate the help.”  
  
“Any time.” Then I turn and exit the galley trying not to run below deck.  
  
Several moments later when breakfast was handed out to everyone, Zoro took note of the fact I hadn’t come to eat yet. Having not made our affections public, per his request, so as not to make things weird with the crew and not getting a chance to spend much time with me after the heated whisper fight we had that centered around his lack of affection a few nights back, he knew I was actively avoiding him.  
  
Finishing quickly, he barked at Sanji. “Hey! Braindead cook! Did you make anything for $Name cause she isn’t here!”  
  
Turning to face Zoro with a death scowl he yelled, “Of course I did you, swordless bastard! That’s despite the fact she threatened to freeze me to death if I didn’t let her do an inventory of our stores.”  
  
“I see. What time was that?” Trying not to sound more interested than he was.  
  
“Maybe five, ten minutes before you got here and started to stuff your ugly face.”  
  
“Right. Cover hers for her will you. I’ll go tell her it’s ready.”  
  
“Whatever just get the hell out of my face.”  
  
Rising and heading below deck, Zoro did the best he could to walk quickly and not run, wanting to make sure he could pin $Name inside the one exit room and sort things out.  
  
Truth be told I had barely begun when Zoro opened the door a little too fast causing it to slam into one of the barrels of water and bounce off with a slam as he stepped a few feet inside.  
  
Cringing, I turn to look at him with as much bland animosity as I could despite my insides swirling chaotically. “Was that necessary. I’m trying to help Sanji so no one starves.”  
  
Slightly turned on by the irritated twitch of his eyebrow and controlled scowl of his face, I cross my arms over my chest and wait for an answer.  
  
“Has it been necessary to ignore me just because you don’t get what you want for a change?”  
  
Snorting in derision I reply, “I gave you what you wanted when you asked not to go public. I didn’t realize I would die celibate as well. Looks like three swords is all you can use, the rest was just talk to get me to admit I had feelings for you.”  
  
Anger pulled at his face as his fists balled at his sides. “That’s not true! Can’t a guy be a gentleman to the person he cares about?”  
  
Tears pull at the corner of my eyes. “Cares about? Just cares? Well, I’m sorry I more than care about you. I’m sorry I want nothing more than to be intimate with you every chance I get because I know first hand we could die out here and never know one shred of kindness except what we find in each other.” Then the first tear falls and I turn around.  
  
“I have work to do. If you have nothing important to say then please leave.”  
  
Torn between making a scene and leaving, Zoro growls and turns to leave making it as far as the door frame before I say one last thing.  
  
“Nothing is going to change, is it? You aren’t going to let me love you the way I want, are you? Why Zoro? Why can’t you just take advantage of moments like this and still be a gentleman in front of everyone? Did it never occur to you that maybe I didn’t just want a gentleman? Maybe, just maybe, I also wanted a pirate?”  
  
He doesn’t move as I speak to his back and walk to stand directly behind him. For several seconds after I stop he and I stand motionless before he walked forward without a word and closed the door before turning to face me, his look serious.  
  
“I’m not sure I can be that $Name. I could never do anything that would hurt you and being a pirate means I hurt people so being that way with you might make me do things I’ll regret.” He walked up to me then and brought a finger to both eyes so he can wipe away the tears.  
  
Smiling sadly, I take his hand. “Ro, let me ask you a series of questions to see if I can change your mind. The catch is, you can’t interfere or stop me from asking them until I am finished.”  
  
Breathing in deeply I can tell he wants to say yes but is worried about the outcome.  
  
“I promise if I can’t change your mind I’ll stop trying to. Just keep your end of the deal.”  
  
Looking deeply into my eyes, he nods finally. “You have my word as a swordsman.”  
  
“Thank you, Ro.” Then taking his hand I hold it up in front of my facepalm towards me. “The questions start now. You may not interfere or stop me until I am done at which point you are free to leave or do as you wish. Agreed?”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
“Alright. Now tell me Roronora Zoro, do you prefer if I kiss you like this?” I bring my lips softly to his fingertips and kiss the pads savoring the sharp intake of breath that signals his surprise. “Or this?” Turning his hand so the palm forms an open cup I press my lips into the flesh at the center of his palm making sure to slightly cradle his fingers around my face without actually touching my cheeks. Holding my lips a second longer, I pull back, release his hand, and look him in the eyes. “Which do you prefer?”  
  
His eyes are wide and I can tell he is taken by surprise and is slightly conflicted about the state he finds himself in.  
  
“I’m not sure. I like them both I guess.”  
  
“I see.” Trying to look slightly downhearted while my heart summersaults at him not rejecting my kisses, I try again.  
  
“Do you prefer I kiss you like this?” I move forward so the entire length of our bodies is almost touching before leaning forward and kissing the valley underneath his collar bone and above his pectoral. “Or like this?”  
  
Stepping back, I walk around behind him before standing just as close to his broad and well defined back. Losing myself momentarily as I imagine my hands tracing every one of those muscles as he bends over me in the throes of passion, I take in a slightly shuddered breath before placing a kiss on his same shoulder blade I had kissed moments before on the other side.  
  
Coming to stand in front of him again, I look up into eyes that are focused on the details of my face with hawk-like precision.  
  
“Again, it is impossible to tell. I don’t prefer one over the other.”  
  
Feeling a slight euphoria, I turn one side of my mouth down and nod slightly before asking again. “What about this…” my head bows slightly and my ass sticks out sideways as I bend down to kiss his clothed nipple.  
  
“…or this?” Capitalizing on the moment making sure to execute my motions in one fluid movement, I take ahold of the bottom of his shirt and pull it up so the nipple I had just kissed clothed was exposed before covering it with my lips and kissing it; rolling my tongue over the hardened bud quickly before releasing it to the cold and dropping the fabric.  
  
Lifting my face and catching his eye I saw we were both flushed; his eyes now full of passion while mine held need and insecurity.  
  
“Did you have a preference for that time?” The begging in my eyes to let me continue was wanton and a thrill tore down my spine as I watched the muscles in his arms shift as his fists clenched and released.  
  
When he didn’t respond, I took that as an ascent to continue. Bending in half, I asked as my eyes raked from his down his body, “This…?” Then I kissed over his clothed belly button before lifting his shirt again and kissing his abdomen. “Or this?” A deep hum escaped his lips and I could see his hands opening and closing like he wanted to drag them through my hair.  
  
I also couldn’t avoid seeing the state my teasing was leaving him in as his erection began to bulge in his pants. Kneeling in front of him, I look up to see him breathing heavier as he gazes at me with penetrating eyes before he breaks his silence.  
  
“That’s enough $Name. You made your point. Now get…Ow!”  
  
I bite his thigh hard. “You promised Ro that you would let me ask my questions and not interfere. You promised as a swordsman.”  
  
Clenching his teeth and fists, he stood there and said nothing as my questions continued.  
  
“There is only one more question after this so just be a good boy until I am done.” I pause for effect and then ask, “Do you like it when I kiss you like this…” then my lips press gently on the solid bulge that is his shaft now trapped behind fabric begging for release. Placing my hands gently at his hips I press my lips harder into his length before pulling back so a comparison can be made.  
  
Air hisses through his teeth as he whines slightly behind his lips that he clamps shut.   
  
Reveling in his obedience and reaction I continue to part two “…or this?” Rising slightly, I bring my teeth to the button of his pants and undo it having practiced on my own with large fruit in secret after smuggling it on board: the evidence was eaten when I was done.  
  
With the button undone, I delicately capture the zipper between my teeth before pulling it slowly down; my eyes lifting to lock onto his as the zipper reaches its end and my hands gently, but firmly, pull down his pants until his erection is released.  
  
Removing my left hand from his pooling pants, I bring it to his cock. Placing fingertips gently against it, I turn my face towards it before placing a kiss half on the bulb and half on the shaft.  
  
A gasp tears from his chest as his head lols back and his hands come to rest on my head gently.  
  
Ignoring that this act of contact should break his promise not to interfere, I begin to kiss down the length of his cock very slowly before coming to his base and rising to let the enraged flesh pulse and drip from my absence; his hands coming to rest back at his sides as his eyes roil with desire about to explode.  
  
“As promised, one last question. I appreciate your cooperation. Do you like it when I kiss you like this?” Placing my left hand at the back of his head I pull it towards my face before I tilt his chin to the right with the other and place a kiss on his cheek.  
  
I can see the confusion in his eyes as I being his face back to the center. For a moment I just smile as my hand on his cheek shifts to allow my thumb to trace the moisture of his lips. Then, in a slight whisper, I ask. “Or do you like it better when I kiss you like this?”   
  
I pull him desperately into me now molding my body carefully against his in a way his shaft won’t be bent unnaturally or hurt in the scuffle. Pressing my lips to his, I close my eyes before reaching down and tucking his raging cock between us so it drips onto my clothed shirt.  
  
Wanting only to devour him in the one chance I know I have been granted, I pull away and press my lips into him again and again in between sucking his lips and penetrating his mouth with my tongue.  
  
Bombarded with too many euphoric sensations going on at once it takes him a moment to recover and process what has happened. By that time, however, I have pulled away and stepped back enough to provide a small amount of distance between us.  
  
Hesitant but needing to ask the question I stare him down as he glares at me. “So Ro do you still think you can only be a gentleman when I’m standing here ready and practically begging to touch you and be fucked by you constantly?”  
  
He doesn’t respond just yet. Instead, he reaches forward and grabs my arm yanking me against him, locking me to him as his free hand grabs my hair and pulls my head back slightly.  
  
“You want a pirate you got a pirate but don’t come bitching to me when you can’t take anymore. From this moment on I intend to take exactly what I want. The question now is what do you like more? The gentleman or the Pirate? I promise not to make it an easy question to answer.   
  
His teeth bite into my neck then at the sensitive place at the base right where the major muscles and tendons come together. Gasping and moaning, my left-hand grips his shoulder and digs into the taught flesh while my right-hand claws at the back of his skull.  
  
“Ro please don’t stop,” I whisper with lust-filled tones.  
  
“Oh, I don’t intend to. You of all people should know I don’t stop until every challenge set before me has been conquered.”  
  
Nipping at my ear lobe he moves to kiss down my neck again before coming to the faint swell of my breast where my shirt covers that which he seeks. Releasing my hair he pulls his face back before grabbing the bottom of my shirt and ripping it over my head.  
  
“You don’t need this and if it was up to me you would stay naked in my presence all the time.” His voice is husky and his eyes hard as he presses his lips to the base of my collar bone. Whimpering slightly at the implications of his words and his sudden forwardness I arch my back so my sensitive flesh presses into his face.  
  
“Ro, don’t tease me. You don’t mean that.”  
  
Kissing down the inside of my breast, he runs his lips under my nipple since I had made the choice not to wear a bra but forcing his nose to brush against the hardening bud enveloping it in the heat of his exhale for a few seconds before the cool air emitting from the coolers tightened the skin making it ache slightly; his cock coming to rest against my abdomen as it continues to leak in need wetting my shirt further.  
  
“What makes you think I don’t mean it?”  
  
His nose now circled my exposed nipple leisurely as his question slid from his lips like honey; one hand supporting my lower back as the other slides a finger back and forth under the waistband of my pants.  
  
“You have shown no intimate interest in me this entire time. I can barely get you to let me touch you even when others aren’t around.” I pout but only for a moment since his lips encircle my nipple before sucking on it roughly.  
  
Grabbing both sides of his head I dig my nails into his scalp. “Yes. That’s it.”  
  
Biting the sensitive flesh before pulling back, Zoro turns his head toward the other breast so he can kiss the other nipple lovingly.  
  
“Maybe you just didn’t ask nice enough.”  
  
Leaving no room for debate, Zoro shifts his hands to my thighs before lifting me and carrying me to the closed front door; my core pressed against his length uncomfortably.  
  
“Freeze the door closed. I don’t want us disturbed.”  
  
Biting my lip I do as he says. With a thick wall of ice between us and the rest of the ship, Zoro takes me to a series of large food crates before setting me down.  
  
“Now, seems like the perfect opportunity to show you exactly what you bargained for.” Placing his hands on my hips he grabs a fist full of pants before yanking them down and off.   
  
“Next time you might want to make it easier for me to access so you aren’t left in such a compromising position.”  
  
Placing his hands on my knees he spreads my legs apart before gazing down at my now naked body.  
  
Suddenly embarrassed, turn my head to the side and try to cover my breasts with my forearms. “Don’t look at me like that it makes me uncomfortable.”  
  
Sliding his hands down the front of my thighs he responds with a far softer tone than I had anticipated.  
  
“I can’t help it. You are beautiful. No matter how badly I want you that never changes. Just looking at you, even naked underneath me, all I want to do is worship you the way you deserve.”  
  
Bringing his face to my abdomen he kisses my navel, then my pelvic bones, and finally my panty line skipping over my core without a second thought.  
  
“There hasn’t been a single moment where I haven’t watched you and wanted to ravage you where you stand but when the opportunity presented itself I couldn’t go through with it.”  
  
Bending down so his head can rest on my stomach he sighs. “It may sound stupid but I wanted our first time to be special not the two of us crammed in the food storage unit slamming out a quickie.”  
  
I smile at that before placing my hand on his head and running my fingers through his hair.  
  
“Such a gentleman.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
I giggle at the embarrassment in his voice. “It’s ok it’s cute.”  
  
That’s when he rises and takes my hand to pull me up to a standing position.  
  
“I never want to treat you like an object. I’m afraid if I let my inner pirate come out you will become a conquest to indulge in and not a treasure to be admired.”  
  
The blush on his face before he says it is priceless but I only get a glimpse before his lips tentatively kiss mine and his arms wrapped lovingly around my body.  
  
Signing contentedly I relax into him forgetting entirely about our haphazard state of the dress until something pliable presses into my thigh. Pulling back reluctantly I say, “Maybe we should get dressed and take inventory of the food before someone comes looking for us and kills the mood.”  
  
“Right.” Suddenly bright red, Zoro backs up enough to give him enough space to pull up his pants and fasten them before gathering my clothes and handing them back to me.  
  
“Here. Sorry if I was too rough and for not being able to give you what you wanted.”  
  
Dressing quickly I place one hand behind his head to pull him in for a sensual kiss while the other massages his slightly hard cock through his pants.  
  
“Don’t think you are off the hook. As soon as we are on dry land…” I release his lips and place mine to his ear to softly say “…I expect you to lock me in a room and have your way with me like the gentleman you are and then the pirate I expect you to be. I want you to fuck me so much I have to be carried back on board when it is time to go.”  
  
Then I pull back and give him a teasing smile.  
  
“Just, try to show me a little affection between now and then.”  
  
He blushes and nods before pulling me against him gently one final time and kissing me on the forehead. “Your wish is my command princess.”  
  
——  
  
Two hours later we make it back up to the deck and I hand the list of supplies to Sanji. “All done. I also added a few things that might be nice to have on hand.”  
  
“I hope that sick head wasn’t giving you a hard time since I know he can’t count past three.” Sanji glared at Zoro who looked ready to punch him in the face.  
  
“Now Sanji that isn’t nice. It took longer because …”  
  
Then I’m pulled into Zoro’s arms and he kisses my cheek before flashing a conquering smile at Sanji.  
  
“Leave her alone shifty cook. She’s done enough for you today.”  
  
Then I’m steered to the bow of the ship where Zoro stands behind me at the rail as he looks out over the water as the voice of Luffy is heard in the background saying, “Finally. Took you guys long enough.”  
  
I can feel Zoro tense ready to snap back with a hero g comment but I cut him short by turning around and kissing his chest.  
  
“See, you were worried for nothing.”  
  
He just rolls his eyes and I laugh as we float towards the next adventure in and out of the bedroom.


	2. Temperature Play | Portgas D. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regrettably short stand in chapter because the things I ordered are arriving late so I didn't have the inspiration I was hoping for. I apologize for my brain is dead but will make it up as soon as they arrive. <3

Not a story but a description of scenarios discussing what Ace would do with objects he could apply to your body, a sensation he could make you feel by adjusting the temperature or do to your body.

** Object: Ice **

** Location: Nipple **

With you on your back Ace would make sure the cube has a nipple sized hole in the center and would place the freezing cube on your nipple leaving it to melt for a few moments so the feeling of your freezing nipple contrasts with the cool water that would drip down and over your breast. If he felt really cheeky he would put your finger in his mouth and suck on it inserting it in at different lengths so your attention was split between the cold on your nipple and the heat of his mouth. After a few seconds he would place his moth over the cube and your nipple and crunch up the ice before tracing his cold mouth over to your other breast so he can capture your room temperature opposite nipple and freeze that one with an odd mixture of hot and cold; his mouth slowly heating his bristling cold touch.

**Location: His Cock**

Ace loves when you have chunks of ice in your mouth and you give him a blow job. The small balls of ice rubbing up and down his cock as your mouth heats it and your lips constricts as you swallow trying to pleasure him while not choking or spilling the water plays into his slight asphyxiation kink. He also loves the feel of your tongue as you brace it against the base of his cock when you swallow.

**Location: Your Pussy/Anus**

Holding a cube in his teeth or between his lips, Ace loves stroking your and anus with ice. He loves watching both pucker and contract. It makes his cock throb and leak a little at the thought of plunging into that tight rebelling warmth.

**Object: Toys**

He likes putting objects like nipple clamps, silicone dildo's, butt plugs, Ben Wa balls, anal beads and the like in baggies in the fridge to freeze overnight before bringing them out in a wine chiller and using them at varying intervals. His favorite is inserting a cold object into your pussy and fucking you with it as he heats his hands briefly with his flames before applying them to your torso, back and breasts. The conflicting sensations draw out the most delicious sounds from your body and he never gets tired of it.

**Object: Ropes/chains**

He has put these in the freezer and even heated the chains with his flames before applying them to your body when they cooled to safe temperatures. He has also heated the chains on your body to varying degrees depending on where the knots were and what he was doing to you. If the knots formed a diamond pattern over your pussy he would cool those before going down on your and inserting his heated fingers inside of you.

**Location: Shower**

Ace loves fucking you in the shower. He also likes playing with the water temperature. Being able to naturally heat his body he loves that you cling to him if he makes it too cold. He also loves how hot your pussy feels when your outside body temperature drops. Your nipples get so hard and your clit seems to be more responsive to his touch as well.

**Object: Food**

Ace loves using food especially sweet food like berries, ice cream, whipped cream, jell-o and the like on your body when you are in bed. The cold sweetness mingles well with the heat of your body making the taste of your skin even sweeter. Watch out the nights he uses food because he can go for hours with how turned on just kissing and licking you makes him. He especially loves it when you turn the tables place a series of jell-o rings on his cock that you then eat off as you go down on him. The slippery feeling of the jell-o, the heat of your mouth and the lewd sounds you make, make him go crazy.

**Location: His Ass.**

He won't lie but he also won't volunteer that Ace loves fucking you with something cold up his ass. And by cold he means mother fucking frigid. Something about the cold against his prostate as his cock is enveloped in your squishy warmth has him damn near cumming as soon as he enters you. Usually saves this for when you guys have had a few rounds and he wants to cum so hard he kills brain cells.

**Note:** Ace does not use temperature lubes or stimulants. He prefers to manipulate temperature manually. He also doesn't use wax. He never wants to use anything that could hurt you and wax is a hard substance to control for a fire user.


	3. Beg Play + Dirty Talk| Zoro x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later than I wanted to get this out a had some really difficult news hit a few hours ago after I got home from work and wasn't able to start on this until late so I apologize it isn't on time. I will do the best I can to get these out daily and will work to catch up if I am not able to even if that means I post multiples in a day.

**Prompt 1:** I want to hear you beg

Press up against your partner’s body and run yourself against them. If they try to make contact with you, tell them that you want to hear them beg first.

**Prompt 2:** I want you to work for it, Show me you deserve it.

Using your mouth, hands, and body bing your partner to the brink of orgasm. Then slow your movements down and tell them they have to work for it.

* * *

  
  


There were very few moments when I was able to catch Zoro by surprise. Even fewer where he was willing to be intimate as a result. Being an incredibly reserved and stoic man devoted to his cause, he had a hard time breaking down those walls and showing a less dominant side that was always in control. That meant I had to start getting personal.

Taking advantage of the unlocked shower door, while Zoro was busy in the shower, I slipped in naked; sliding effortlessly into the room. Holding the door at the edge and closing it slowly as I turned the handle before closing it so no click resounded dully in the room, I covered my tracks before carefully moving around the curtain to take my place behind him. To be honest, I was almost one hundred percent positive he knew I was there, but as long as he didn’t say anything I maintained the element of surprise. 

For a moment I stared at his back through the curtain of water as it beat against his heavenly body. Broad up top with rippling muscles that carved into the long slender spine, Zoro was the epitome of masculinity naked. Top it off with the perkiest ass I had ever seen, and you had every wet dream I had ever had wrapped into the tightest prude I had ever met which was a complete shame because he was incredible in bed once he got started.

Knowing the water wouldn’t stay warm long, I pulled myself out of my trance and placed my right hand at his hip so my fingers wrapped around to graze his smoothly sculpted Adonis Line while my left came to rest on his bicep as he lathered himself up with soap.

“Need a little help?” I asked softly before my lips kissed his spine between his shoulder blades.

“I thought that was you. You are the only one who would have been that quiet when they entered.”

Frowning slightly that I hadn’t surprised him, I pushed the thought away before forging ahead with my plan. Hell-bent on making him beg and using every inch of my body to do it, I was determined to have him in the palm of my for at least one night.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Sliding my left hand up his bicep, over his shoulder, and down his back, I slide it around his front so I have the leverage to push myself against him. Flattening my palm so I cover as much as his peck that feels like a solid rock beneath my hand I lean into him and press every inch of my body against him.

“You know I don’t intend to let you go easily. Least not until I get what I want.” 

“Is that so?” His interest peaked though he doesn’t turn his head or any other part of his body for that matter to acknowledge my testament. “Sounds like a challenge.”

Anger and frustration welling up, I remove my hand from his chest and push him forward into the shower wall. No, Zoro, no challenge. You will do as I say. You are a gentleman, aren’t you?” It had been meant as a jab but it only fueled his resistance. Easily avoiding my meager hold on his back, he turned around and pressed his back into the wall allowing me to half collapse onto his naked front.

“And here I thought you didn’t want that prude around anymore.” The look in his eyes was only a little bit playful but a lot predatory. Suddenly, thinking that I might have bitten off more than I could chew, I pulled back and stared with certainty back into his eyes as the hot water poured down over me heating me even more than I realized I already was.

“That’s true I did say that. And it is true I would like you to be less of a gentleman and be a little more ruthless in your own desire but I can’t help thinking you are never going to show me that side unless I force you to unleash it.”

His face grew somber; the look in his eyes now critical.

“That’s why I took the chance to sneak in unnoticed and see if I could make you beg for it.”

Pretending a sudden chill, I wrapped my arms that were now at my sides over my chest and stepped forward to lean into him. “By the look of things you don’t even have the slightest interest in me trying to do this.” Pouting, I sigh heavily.

“Why don’t you tell me exactly what this is and then we can see how I feel about it.” More a statement than a request, he placed a hand on my lower back and began to trace nonsensical circular patterns.

Smirking on the inside I answer with every intent to show rather than tell him exactly what I was after. “Well, what I had wanted was to” tilting my head up as I begin to slide down his body stopping only when my face is level with his now rapidly hardening cock “make you beg until you can’t stand it.”

Making sure to spread my legs to either side of him as I come around to the front of him so I can look up at him in a submissive crouched position, I place my hands on his legs and gently caress up and down their inside as I kiss along the length of his shaft. 

“Jumping right in, aren’t we? What are you a novice? Ever heard of foreplay?”

Pressing my lips with more force into his now rock hard cock, I make sure he feels the curve of my lips as they turn up in a smile. Such a weak attempt at redirecting my efforts. Trying to make me mad and gain the upper hand by getting me to stop what I am doing so you can regain control. Continuing to kiss until my lips are buried into the forest green hair at its base, I work my way back to the tip but this time my tongue is out and I am licking along the underside so the soft heat of my tongue mingles with the now cooling water to add in an element of temperature play.

The reverberations of his labored breathing echo against the ceramic tiles that line the shower turning me on a little bit the deeper they get. Though receiving pleasure from Zoro is my favorite, giving it has definitely shown to have its own appeal.

When my tongue reaches the tip, my left hand moves to the base of his cock and forms a ring around its base that I constrict enough to block off some blood flow without hurting him. My other begins tugging and fondling his balls as the tip of my tongue snakes out and laps at the water that falls from the bright pink tip.

He grunts slightly as something heavy, that I can only assume is his head, thunks against the back of the shower; a clear sign he is now more focused on what I am doing than how he can get out of what is being done to him. 

Deciding to push the envelope, I kiss the tip before asking, “Zoro, what would you do if I sucked on your cock while I played with myself? Could you stand letting me pleasure myself while you enjoyed my softy, spongy mouth sliding all over your cock?”

Jerking his head so he could look down at me with anger he spat, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Looking up with innocent eyes I wink, remove my fingers from his balls, and place them at my soaking slit. “Watch me, won’t you?” I deep throat him then trying very hard not to choke as his cock jerks up so it rakes against the roof of my mouth as it slides in making me gag slightly.

He gasps and brings his hands to my soaked hair digging his fingers into the matted strands as he tries desperately not to force fuck my face. Loving his sudden repressed intensity, I place three fingers on my pussy so two can hold the folds open while one presses mercilessly into the engorged bud as it circles counter-clockwise over its water lubed surface.

Humming over the surface of his cock as I suck him in and out making sure my tongue strokes periodically over its surface to add additional friction, I focus on what’s in my mouth and not what my fingers are doing so I don’t get caught up in being turned on by my diet attempt at dual pleasure. 

As his hips begin demanding more speed, I use the makeshift cock ring at his base to provide resistance as he thrusts in bracing the impact with my hand while absorbing the force and adjusting my thrusts with my mouth.

Pulling him out entirely briefly, I look up and scold him. “Giving up already? You want to fuck my face that bad? Wouldn’t you rather have my pussy wrapped around that rock hard sword of yours?”

I stand then and slide up his body as my hand at the base of his cock moves to position his cock at my entrance where it slides it slowly back and forth between the lips as I stare at his pinched face and closed eyes.

“Is this torture yet or is the Green Giant not even phased?” I nip at his neck then as my hands slip just the tip into my entry. “Come on Zoro, you know you want it. Why don’t you just tell me how bad and this will all be over.”

Opening his eyes, he glares at me. “Give in? To you?”

“That’s right. I know you know how badly I want you, how much I love you being inside me, and how desperate I am to be fucked by you and licked by you constantly. Won’t you just tell me the same thing?”

Pressing him into the wall of the shower, I release his shaft and reach for his hands as I nip at his collar bone. With each hand in mine, I place them at my thighs and say, “Just pick me up and do me just like you want to.” 

My mouth moves to his nipple then and I lick around the sensitive flesh surrounding it as the cool water plays against the heat of my tongue to provide a varying degree of pleasure.

“Sorry hunny, but you are never going to hear me beg.” Spinning me around unexpectedly he places a hand at my back and bends me down before sliding his cock into my core forcing me to brace against the wall as his deep thrust pushes me forward.

Groaning, I half whine half pant, “Fuck Zoro, that’s cheating!”

“No, not cheating. Just, how did you put it?” Placing his free hand in the crease of my hip and thigh he thrust in deeply two more times. “I’m just being more ruthless.” He gives one good thrust for good measure before commanding, “Spread ‘em.”

Doing the best I can to spread my legs farther and not fall, I comply seconds before the hand at my hip slides between my legs and begins to caress my clit; his body bending over me slightly to get a good angle. 

I moan and call out his name, “Zoro.” My voice is needy and there is a definite beg to the wanton tone.

I hear him smirk and it makes me squirt. “Now who can’t stand it?” He asks in his usual cocky tone before grunting as he increases the intensity and frequency of his thrusts.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” I say through pants as my body tries to bend down father so he can trust deeper inside me.

“Really? Wasn’t it you who said you wanted me to fuck you all the time?” He increases to short harsh thrusts that make the flesh of my ass jiggle like a jello mold against his groin.

“I might have said that but I can’t remember.”

Giving a short barked laugh, he pulls out completely and shuts off the water. “Guess I will have to refresh your memory.”

Picking me up and putting me over his shoulder effortlessly he slaps me hard on the ass making me yelp before taking me to the bed and tossing me onto it ignoring the fact I’m still very wet and not in a fun way.

Scrambling to turn over and face him, I suddenly feel him latch onto my hips and pull me to the edge of the bed before his hot lips wrapped around my pussy and his tongue pressed against my clit.

Gasping, my back arches, and I grab anything I can hold behind me which happens to be the base of the headboard. My mind now overloaded with the raw pleasure emanating from my clit as Zoro expertly massages, sucks, and licks until my pussy drips with my own fluid I decided to resign myself to my fate. In truth it wouldn’t be that bad not to hear him beg; a thought I don’t get to finish because at that moment he does the unthinkable.

With his face almost nose deep in my pussy he quietly says, “Please, $Name, let me pleasure you until you come only to fuck you until you can’t stand. That’s the one thing I know I can do for you that no one else can and I take a lot of pride in it.” Then not waiting for a response, he slides three fingers into my soaked core as his lips return to pressing and sucking on the sensitive flesh between my legs.

I never stood a chance and after that, I didn’t care. Hearing him admit to what he wanted was enough for me, especially since I would never let him forget he said it.


	4. Make Up Sex (¡SlightDomZoro x SlightSub!Sanji)

“You fucking bastard!” Sanji yelled. “How could you-“ his face turned bright red as his mind raced ahead of his mouth and vividly reflected on its internal cinema the night that had driven him insane “-and then-” words getting caught behind raw emotions that raged from the depths of his soul encapsulating lust, love, betrayal, hate, and sadness as he tried to throw them like daggers at the man who stood across from him “and then gone back to HER!”

Grabbing the most tangible thing to his right which happened to be a cooking book of descent thickness off of the counter behind him he threw it at Zoro’s head; an act that never impacted as he dodged it effortlessly.

“She is still my wife, I had no choice. I have a legal responsibility as her husband to meet certain social demands agreed upon in the prenup. If I negate those things or go back on our private understanding then I risk losing more than just your affection.”

Walking slowly towards Sanji the green-haired man dodged another projectile of ceramic nature thrown this time at his chest where his heart should have been. 

“Is that so! Well, don’t you have a moral responsibility to me after that night when you told me-“ Sanji bit his lower lip to stave off the tears collecting in his eyes as his frustration began to overwhelm him “-told me you loved me and that your world had been miserable and ‘fucking incomplete’ for years until you met me?” 

His hand gripping the counter that now held no objects to throw Sanji stared at Zoro through watery eyes as his heart felt like it was breaking into millions of pieces. 

“Don’t you Ro?” 

Zoro said nothing, just came to stand a foot away from the blond whose world seemed to be crashing down around him.

“Do you even still love me or better yet did you even love me at-“

Zoro didn’t let Sanji finish. Instead, he reached up and grabbed him by the back of his head before crashing his lips against the smaller mans. 

Pressing his hands into Zoro’s chest trying to press him back, Sanji fought against the onslaught of sudden intimacy wanting nothing more than to be angry rather than be rid of the ungrateful man once and for all. Unfortunately, the harder Sanji pushed the harder Zoro crushed him against his body as Zoro snaked his other hand around the smaller man’s waist pulling their hips together. 

“Ro stop! Just answer my fucking question and let me go!” Sanji’s garbled words best against Zoro’s lips as the man tried to guarantee his silence by his sheer force alone. 

Ignoring the blonde, Zoro moved a hand from the slender man’s waist to his ass where he grabbed a fist full of his perky cheek causing Sangi to gasp for just enough time that Zoro could delve his tongue between his lips and French kiss him deeply. 

Rapidly becoming more and more turned on by this dominant side of Zoro, Sanji moaned slightly against his lips before placing his hand at the base of his neck and raking his fingers down its tan skin. 

Tongues dancing like they were sabres, the men remained locked against one another several moments longer before Zoro pulled back sucking in Sanji’s lower lip and biting the plush edge. 

“Be as mad as you want but never tell me how I feel.” Butting Sanji’s jaw on the side with his nose Zoro kisses down his jaw before nipping at the soft flesh at the top of his neck. 

“I’ll tell you whatever I want to fucking tell you selfish, arrogant, lying Marimo.” Sanji gritted his teeth trying to remain angry but the feel of Zoro’s lips on his flesh was sending a fire rapidly through his body. 

“Arrogant, yes.” Zoro’s husky whispers, moving to Sanji’s ear as he kisses the inner lobes. “Selfish, only when it comes to you.” Sliding his hand back up to Sanji’s hip Zoro turned the blonde counterclockwise until he was facing the kitchen on the other side of the counter with his back now pressed against Zoro’s rock-hard physique. 

The purr that ripples through his chest comes out in a deep primal animal tone as Zoro tucks his lips behind Sanji’s ear to kiss there making the man painfully aware of Zoro’s overpowering attraction to him. 

“Liar, I am not. At least not with you.” 

Zoro’s voice is deep and seductive as it resonates in Sanji’s ear forcing him to become hyper-aware of the man now pressed up against his back. 

Trying to bite back a whimper, Sanji closes his eyes and takes a deep breath only to regret it a moment later as Zoro’s index and middle finger slide between his lips and down over his tongue. 

“I have never lied about how I feel towards you, especially now with you as angry as you are.”

Coming back to his senses slightly as the coy tone to those last words, Sanji bites down on Zoro’s fingers only to have the man bite down on the base of Sanji’s neck. 

A deep erotic moan escapes Sanji’s lips as Zoro continues to bite down while the fingers in Sangi’s mouth swirl around his tongue and the hand left on Sanji’s hip slides down to the buckle of Sanji’s pants and begins to unfasten it.

With Sanji effectively cowed, at least temporarily, Zoro continues to bait the man. “Are you saying that the hands that touch you now are not the same hands that made love to your entire body that night I made you mine?”

Deftly undoing the buckle, Zoro licks the rim of Sangi’s ear as his hand at his groin slips under his boxers to slide over his leaking cock.

“Full yu yu bastahrd.” Sanji tried to say around Zoro’s fingers before his eyes rolled up and another moan escaped his lips.

“Sounds to me like they are the same hands. Why don’t you fuck them like the bitch you are to make sure.”

Coming again back to awareness, Sanji yanks his head to the side removing Zoro’s head, and snaps, “Whose a fucking bitch you-“ 

Sanji doesn’t get to finish. Zoro, after removing his hand from Sangi’s throbbing cock and yanking his pants down over his ass, reaches up and grabs Sanji’s chin holding him in a painful and awkward kiss as Zoro’s wet fingers slide over Sanji’s cock wrapping around then as he begins pumping the blonde. 

Short, high-pitched moans escape through Sanji’s nose before Zoro releases his lips to say “Angry fuck my hand, or do you need my dick in your ass to remind you of how angry you are?”

Releasing his cock a second time, Zoro spins Sanji around before picking him up using his hands at the man’s thighs so he can easily lift the blonde onto the counter where Zoro plops him down unceremoniously before pulling his legs apart and bringing his lips to Sanji’s anus. 

“Fuck, Zoro,” Sanji whined as he dug the fingers of his left hand into the green man’s hair while his right braced against the back of the counter. Feeling himself wash with pleasure he soon felt guilt and shame mixed in as Zoro dug shamelessly into his ass with his tongue. “Do you think of her as you eat my ass wishing I was her instead?” His voice was bitter and full of self-hate that he had allowed this man to get under his skin and affect his emotions. 

Hissing from the sharp pain that followed as Zoro pulled his head back and slapped his balls hard before ramming three-fingered into his slick anus causing Sanji to bite his lip as Zoro’s nails dug into his walls while his fingers tore Sanji’s sensitive opening. Smirking slightly at the fact that he had also gotten to the man even if only a little, Sanji tested his luck and yanked Zoro’s head towards his cock by his hair as the man slammed his fingers in and out of him mercilessly. 

“Actions speak louder than words you heartless sack of shit. So why don’t you put that mouth of yours to work making me believe your wife is the substitute for me, not the other way around.”

Looking up with ease despite the pressure on his head, Zoro’s eyes dance with lust and challenge; the side of his lip quirking up in a smirk. “Look who found his balls. Guess I just had to knock some sense into you, of course that doesn’t entitle you to make demands of me. If I remember correctly-“ 

Keeping eye contact Zoro’s tongue snakes out and circles the bulb of Sanji’s cock once in a clockwise motion before sliding it sideways into his slit to collect the pre-cum seeping out “-you were the one throwing a tantrum at me with some obnoxious sob story about how I was mistreating and lying to you when you were the one who lead me on until just a few weeks ago.”

Sanji’s toes curled and his legs twitched as the shocking pleasure traveled up his spine as soon as Zoro’s tongue came in contact with the head of his cock. 

“Shut your whore mouth moss for brains. If I want your opinion I’ll ask for it.” A slight snarl to his voice, the result of being denied the opportunity to humiliate Zoro in at least his mind, Sanji pressed harder onto his head trying to force Zoro’s lips onto his cock. 

Chuckling under his breath at Sanji’s vain attempt, Zoro jerks back suddenly yanking Sanji off the counter and into his arms as Zoro bends his knees and kneels to keep a firm grip on the man’s hips as Sanji’s arms wrap around Zoro’s neck in an attempt to not fall backward. 

“Falling for me all over again aren’t you Princess?” Zoro’s playful, teasing eyes caught Sanji’s as Zoro carefully stood; his arms supporting Sanji’s ass as he gingerly carried him towards the bedroom. 

“Don’t you even fucking dare, Ro! I fucking hate you!” Glaring at Zoro Sanji pouts and tries to sound mad. 

Humming behind a slight smile, Zoro gently kisses Sanji’s still clothed shoulder before tossing him on the bed. “Hate, no. Love to hate and hate to love maybe but not just hate.” 

Scrambling backward as Zoro climbs into bed via the foot of the bed, Sanji tries to put as much distance between them as possible. Still hurt and insecure, Sanji wants the green god to either leave or angry fuck him before calling it all off with some bullshit line that would break his heart but so far Zoro insists on dragging this on making everytbibg that much more fucking difficult. 

Ignoring Sanji’s attempt to retreat, Zoro climbs up the bed and nestles between the blonde’s legs before kissing up one thigh and then down the other. 

“Why do you have to be so goddamn difficult?” That was all Zoro said before bringing his lips to the base of Sanji’s thigh where he sucked in the sensitive flesh closest to his sack giving him quite a nice hickey. 

“Ow Ro what the fuck!” Sanji jerked as he slapped Zoro’s shoulder only to ease back against the bed as the man started kissing and licking the tender flesh. 

“Don’t complain, you have no say. You are mine to do with as I please.” 

”Is that so?” Sanji’s tone became terse before he clamped his legs and tried to suffocate Zoro with his thighs. Unfortunately, Zoro remained unphased and retaliated by sucking in one of Sanji’s balls before playing with it with his tongue. 

Pressing his back into the headboard, Sanji moaned Zoro’sname, which caused the green-haired man to lock his arms under Sanji’s legs so his hands rested on the man’s stomach while his arms pinned his hips under his thighs. 

In truth wanting nothing more than to make love to the blonde in every way imaginable, Zoro released the sack before pulling himself up slightly to wrap his tongue around the length of Sanji’s cock. 

Moaning like a teenager getting his first blowjob, Sanji mewled and whined as Zoro stroked him slowly with his tongue in between kisses and quick sucks on his bulb now and then. 

Though they hadn’t been intimate long it was easy for Zoro to learn that when Sanji got like this he was deeply wounded inside and wanted nothing more than to be reassured and made to feel like the people he cared for loved him truly and honestly in return.

And Zoro knew right now no one in the world loved Sanji more than Zoro did right now. Yes, it majorly sucked that he was married and hadn’t met Sanji sooner before Zoro’s life had gotten all fucked up, but they were together now and nothing was going to take that from him. 

So ignoring his raging desire, Zoro hunkered down and committed to showing Sanji just how loved and wanted he was. 

Kissing the side of his shaft, Zoro unlocked himself before coming to kneel in front of Sanji. 

Sobering up quickly when he saw Zoro’s face, Sanji sat up and prepared himself for the worst, becoming quickly confused when Zoro reached forward and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Slapping Zoro’s hands away, Sanji snapped at him. “I told you not to fucking do that. Don’t be sweet. Just fuck me and get it over with so everyone can move on.”

Giving Sanji a sharp look warning him that he wasn’t playing around, Zoro placed his hands back at Sanji’s shirt continuing to undo the buttons before sliding the open shirt off Sanji’s shoulders leaving the man completely exposed to his gaze. 

Not breaking eye contact, Zoro reaches out and caresses Sanji’s jaw before reaching for his hands and placing them at Zoro's buttons. 

“Tell me. What the hell do you want Sanji?” 

Eyes widening, Sanji looks at Zoro confused. “I told you, now that we are here just fuck me and get out. I never want to see you again, you lying sack of shit.”

“Is that so?” Zoro’s eyes are clear and confident as they look into the blondes giving no hint at his next move. 

“Why the fuck wouldn’t it be after you went back to her and didn’t so much as look at me or touch me for over a week.” It was more an accusation than a question. 

“What if I told you I had a reason for that and I just needed that time to work out a few things?”

Sanji tried to pull back but Zoro held his wrist firm. “I’d say you are a heartless son of a bitch who likes to play with people’s feelings.”

“I see. Well, what if I told you to trust me one last time.” Placing both wrists in one hand so Sanji couldn’t break away, Zoro reached into his pocket and pulled out something that he kept hidden in his fist until his hand came back to Sanji’s bound ones. “I’m going to release your hand but I would appreciate you leaving it out in front of you palm down.”

Sanji looked at him skeptical but nodded. 

Releasing his hand Sanji did as he was asked only to be overcome with emotions as Zoro slid a simple silver band onto his left ring finger. 

“I told you, you are mine. That night confirmed it. I’m sorry I disappeared and didn’t reach out but I had to finalize things with HER before being able to come back honestly and take what is mine.”

Turning up Sanji’s other hand Zoro drops a matching band into his hand before holdsng up his left for Sanji to put it on. 

Tears pouring down his face, Sanji’s trembling hand rises to awkwardly slide the band on Zoro’s finger. 

Unable to speak or think clearly, Zoro intervenes. “Guess you are stuck with me now Curly-Q.” He teases making Sanji sniffle and half-ass punch him in the chest. 

“Stupid Marimo, what have you done?” Sanji’s voice wavers.

“I’ve gotten rid of all the lame-ass excuses. Now I can love you as you deserve.” Zoro leans into Sanji quickly before pulling him down the bed so he is laying completely on his back. Bringing his lips gently to Sanji’s, Zoro infuses weeks of missed opportunities into one slow but confident kiss that washes away all of Sanji’s fears. 

Not wanting to pull away too soon, Zoro let his lips linger kissing Sanji’s over and over, stealing his breath each time causing the man to pant slightly when they finally both pulled apart. Sanji’s tears had dried so Zoro leaned his forehead against Sanji’s. 

“I’m sorry.” Zoro’s voice was slightly gravely. 

Placing his hand at Zoro’s cheek Sanji smiles shyly with a blush rising to his cheeks. “Then apologize properly.”

Placing a hand on Zoro’s shoulder, Sanji presses back causing Zoro to roll onto his back so the blonde could now straddle him. 

Both aroused by the emotion of the moment and admittedly more needy horny than angry horny, Sanji kept his eyes locked on Zoro’s as he undoes his pants. Feeling a little embarrassed at how hard Zoro was and probably had been, Sanji made sure to be careful not to snag him as he slowly undid his zipper. 

When Zoro’s pants were undone, Sangi took the waistband pulling his pants down slowly so when Zoro’s bright red head began to poke out, Sanji licked his lips and bent down. 

A shiver ran down Sanji’s spine as he watched Zoro bite his lip hard enough to draw a drop of blood before Sanji’s lips slid over Zoro’s bulb; his tongue sliding in and out of the slit before tracing lazy circles around the rim. 

Gripping the headboard with one hand, Zoro slid his fingers through Sanji’s locks with the other, never digging his fingers into the gorgeous man’s skull. 

Wanting to drag out more pleasure as Sanji got off on how much noise he could make Zoro make, Sanji slid his pants down farther taking in every inch of his partner as more and more of his pulsing cock came into view.

“Fuck, babe, please. I’m sorry. Just don’t tease me like that it’s been hard enough not fucking you until you went blind since you started picking a fight once you let me inside.” 

Humming against his cock, Sanji pulled Zoro’s pants down past his ass deep throating the rest of the man so his face buried into the deep green bush at its base. Bucking slightly, Zoro’s back arched and he hissed through his teeth trying not to just pound his dick hard into Sanji’s warm mouth like he wanted to. 

Sliding up and down slowly, Sanji set an excruciatingly slow pace until he felt Zoro’s cock was slick enough for his purposes. Sliding up all the way, Sanji kissed his head before getting on his knees and straddling Zoro’s hips again. 

Looking Zoro in the eye with a serious look, Sanji paused for a second to collect his thoughts. 

“Don’t ever think you can drag me around by my feelings again Marimo. My heart can’t take it.” Reaching out, Sanji held his hands out to Zoro, who took them and linked their fingers together, before kissing the backs. 

“You have my word.”

Unlinking hands with a tentative smile, Sanji slid his hands through Zoro’s hair. “Then make me yours just like you did that night idiot.” 

Sanji’s kiss as it pressed into Zoro’s lips was needy and gave Zoro all the incentive he needed. Returning the kiss feverishly, Zoro placed his hands at Sanji’s hips and guided the man down onto his cock. 

Despite being as slick as it still was from Sanji’s spit, the blonde's anus was unused to Zoro’s size and certainly unfamiliar with being used in this way. Setting him down slowly unlike the first night they fucked, Zoro gave Sanji time to adjust to his size before bringing him down to bottom out in his lap.

Watching Sanji’s face closely, Zoro waited for the pinched expression to disappear before reaching into the nightstand drawer and pulling out the lube. 

The dirty look from Sanji made Zoro bark out a laugh. “Well, I wasn’t going to stop you once you started.” 

Sanji just rolled his eyes but Zoro nipped that quick by placing a small amount in his palm and stuffing the bottle under the pillow before pulling the man in for another kiss as Zoro’s hand slid around Sanji’s erection. 

The moan around Zoro’s lips made Zoro moan back before asking, “Is this how you wanted me to apologize?” 

Sanji bit Zoro’s lip hard, making Zoro grunt before digging his hands into Sanji’s ass and pulling him into a steady up and down rhythm on his cock. 

Placing his hands now on Zoro’s shoulders, Sanji dug his nails into the man’s broad muscles as he whimpered and whispered Zoro’s name; the speed of Zoro’s thrust in his ass and on his cock slightly increased with each moan. 

“I could listen to you all day every day you know that?” Zoro’s deep voice aroused Sanji further making his face blush prettily.

“Shut up you cocky bastard.”

“Not until you stop enjoying it in my bed-“

Zoro thrust upward hard penetrating deeply into Sanji’s ass making the man loll his head back in a silent screen of pleasure

“-on my kitchen counter-“

*Thrust*

“-In my shower and bath-“

*Double thrust*

“And even in my car as we fog up the windows while I blow your mind literally.” 

Zoro tightens his grip on Sanji’s cock making the man bend over and pant into his ear. 

“I want to fuck you any and everywhere you will let me and do you know why?”

Pulling back from Zoro’s shoulder before kissing the man feverishly Sanji commented in between kisses, “Because you are a fucking selfish pervert.”

Zoro bites Sanji’s lip hard before kissing him softly, “True but there is another reason.”

“And that is?” Sanji asks after licking his lip to check for blood.

Bringing his lip to Sanji’s ear, Zoro whispers, “Cum for me and I’ll tell you.” Then Zoro increases the speed of his hand as well as the thrust of his hips bringing Sanji quickly to his climax as Zoro times the thrust of his hands with the penetration of his cock into Sanji’s ass when it hits the man’s prostate. 

Feeling Sangi convulse as his cum shoots out violently from his cock during his orgasm, Zoro allows himself to release into the man’s ass as well relishing the feel of his cock pulse against the blondes’ tight walls.

With both men spent, Sanji leans over abs rests his forehead on Zoro’s shoulder. Not wasting any time, he asks, “So what’s this other reason?” 

Pressing his lips to the side of Sanji’s head Zoro simply replies, “Because I’m in love with you.”

Pulling back but not losing contact, Zoro shifts then both so he can reach into the drawer again and pull out the wet wipes. Opening up the package he takes one and abs gently wipes up the cum covering Sanji’s cock and chest making sure to take the extra care with the hypersensitive appendage before moving on to the rest of the areas between them both needing cleaning.

Unable to do anything but look away and blush, Sanji lets Zoro clean him before taking the next wet wipe and doing the same for Zoro. 

When Zoro tries to take it from him, Sanji flicks him on the head causing a humorous frown to cross Zoro’s face. 

“Shut your mouth Merimo. I don’t want to hear it. Just accept it’s my way of telling you I love you too.”

Smirking, more turned on by that than he should be, Zoro takes the used wipe from Sanji and throws it on the floor before tackling the blonde onto his back. 

“Hey, shit head what the fuck!”

“What the fuck is right princess. Looks like it’s time for round two.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> COME JOIN THE CREATIVE FANDOMS DISCORD! It's the discord for my platform Creative Fandoms and supports all creators and creative works! https://discord.gg/ZhRbuWjc


End file.
